


Chairs

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Steve Rogers Has a Nice Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve's on vacation and Bucky can't quite seem to get him to relax.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



Steve didn't slow down. It was supposed to be his vacation, and yet Bucky couldn't quite get him to stop and relax. He wanted to help, and Bucky could hardly deny Steve's earnest offers.

"What next?" Steve asked.

There was always work to do around the farm, but they had done everything that needed to be done, and then some. While Bucky could think of three or four things he could say, but it was the height of the afternoon heat, and even when he was alone, he relaxed.

You're going to go sit outside in the shade," Bucky replied. He touched Steve's arm and turned him toward a large tree that was several yards away from the back of the house. Beneath it, Bucky had put two rocking chairs. "I'm going to bring you a tall glass of iced tea and we're going to sit still for a while."

"I'm not very good at sitting still," Steve said with a smile.

"Tough shit." Bucky kissed Steve's cheek. "Sit."

Steve laughed. His face was flushed with a little bit of sunburn. It would clear up with a little bit of time in the shade. "All right, all right."

Bucky went into the house and poured a couple glasses of tea, each of them packed with ice, and Steve's cloudy with not quite dissolved sugar. He carried the glasses outside, pleased to see Steve gently rocking away (not quite still, but at least sitting) in one of the chairs.

"Thanks," Steve said, as Bucky handed him his tea. "These chairs are nice."

"There's a guy in the village who builds them." Bucky sat down in the second chair and leaned back. From here, he could see the mountains in the distance. In the evenings, the sky turned purple, and he could see the fires from the Jabari camp. And now he was going to get to share it with Steve. "I traded him some work for them. I'm technically still trading him some work for them. I patched up his roof, and now I owe him a new fence."

"Can I help?"

Bucky laughed. "You're on a break, Steve. Take a break. Enjoy some time for yourself."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Do you think I'm not enjoying myself? This is your life, Buck. All I want to do is share it with you. I'm having a great time. This is unlike all of the stuff I normally do, and I get to do it with you."

Bucky stared at him for a second, then laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe, but this is fun." Steve took a sip of his tea and set his glass down on the ground. "If you want help building a fence, I can help."

There wasn't a strict time frame on when Bucky needed to have the fence done, and he certainly hadn't expected to spend his time with Steve working on it. He reached over and took Steve's hand. Their fingers laced together, flesh and vibranium.

"I want to sit here and drink tea with you," Bucky replied. A breeze blew through, rustling the leaves above them. "And maybe we'll do that again tomorrow. Because I got that chair for you."

"You know, that's what I've always wanted," Steve replied, his gaze turning toward the mountains, "a seat next to you."

Bucky smiled. It was what he wanted, too.


End file.
